Blink Of An Eye
by urban-amore1
Summary: Korra and Mako stay outside one evening to look at the stars


**Summary: **Korra and Mako are outside looking at the stars

**Rating: **K+

**Pairing:** Makorra w/ a little thrown in Howrra

* * *

Mako had been visiting Korra on Air Temple Island when they decided to lie in the grass and enjoy the nice evening. They had an amazing view of the city, which from this far away, seemed to have a golden glow to it. Its lights cast down a distorted picture on the water's surface making the town look twice as big.

Mako turned to look around the island. He saw the White Lotus guards walking the perimeter up the embankment from their spot. He faintly heard one of them laugh, but he was too far to hear anything else. The firebender was shocked at how tranquil the island was. He and his brother, Bolin, were used to sleeping with excessive noise while living on the streets; even in their apartment, Mako could still hear people down below. So to him the quiet was relaxing.

The firebender closed his eyes and breathed in the cool evening air. He heard the girl next to him groan out of frustration and turned to see what the fuss was about. Mako saw Korra slowly squint her eyes, then open them quickly back up only to repeat the same action.

"Why are you squinting your eyes so much?" Mako asked propping himself on his elbow, "it's night out. What are you hoping to see?"

"The stars," Korra said sighing, then rolled on her side to face Mako. Under the moon light, Korra's blue eyes looked brighter than Mako remembered. They pierced through his body sending shivers down his spine. "I can't seem to find any," she said throwing her arm up.

"You're being over dramatic. There's one there, there, and there," Mako said pointing the stars out. He heard Korra snort then start laughing. Mako looked down to see the girl lying on her back clutching her stomach. The firebender really did love her laugh. He would get caught up in the way she'd scrunched up her nose and the smile that took over her face. She was like that around Bolin, always joking. She only shot him looks of frustration, but it was understandable for he often yelled at her during practice.

"That's only three stars. I'm talking about million of stars in space," Korra said after calming herself, "Haven't you seen that?"

"No, I've lived in the city my whole life."

"Well you and Bolin need to come out to the South Pole, then I can show you guys what a real night is supposed to look like."

"This is a real night too. It's dark out, how much more night can it get?"

Korra rolled to face Mako and shot him a disapproving look. Yup, there's that stare again.

"In the South Pole, you can actually see stars and planets. Howl and I would see at least one shooting star a night out on our cliff," Korra explained. Howl? Who was Howl? As far as Korra had mentioned, she had no friends back home. Mako didn't know the guy, but he didn't like him.

"Who's Howl?" Mako tried to casually ask, though it probably came out strained. He saw Korra blush a little but she quickly recovered.

"Just a guard who worked at the compound," she said. Korra turned to lie on her back and Mako followed suit. They sat there for while, neither person daring to break the silence.

Mako took a peek at Korra. She'd propped her knees up and folded her arms behind her head. She really did have an amazing body and an amazing personality to match. Mako knew he could be hard on her, he just wasn't sure if he could trust her, but he did care about her in more ways than one. He just wished he could say it.

Mako's eyes traveled back down her body to her ass. Spirits, she had one of the greatest asses he knew. It didn't help when she ran ahead of him in practice; this only made it easier to stare. He now wanted nothing more than to roll on top of her, stare into her eyes, lean down and-

"Look a shooting star."

Mako looked up to see the star sailing across the sky. He had never seen one and was amazed at how fast it traveled. How in the blink of an eye he could have missed it.

"Did you make a wish?" Korra asked.

"Yes," Mako said turning back to the water tribe girl. He didn't want her to leave in the blink of an eye also.


End file.
